


Love and Chrome

by camshaft22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: N/A - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something odd is with Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Chrome

Sam walked outside wondering what the hell his Brother was doing this time. The latest case had been really weird. People falling in love with anything and everything. He had done the research but nothing, nothing matched. It seemed like a Cupid gone crazy.

His jaw dropped as he found his brother kneeling in front of his car, looking at it reverently. "Baby... Oh Baby. I know I've treated you wrong... That I haven't been completely faithful, but you know it's you. It's always been you. I love you, Baby. I love you," Dean proclaimed as he kissed the top of the hood.

Sam looked at him as he humped the front light, rolling his eyes and looking heavenward. "Thank you, thank you for making me the sane one. Now a little help would be appreciated..." he asked, not expecting much.

"Damnit,Dean! Stop humping the headlight!"


End file.
